


cold. (so please cuddle with me.)

by SquiishyyWuiishyy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Wholesome, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiishyyWuiishyy/pseuds/SquiishyyWuiishyy
Summary: *lowercase intentional*violet's cold. so she cuddles with a certain girl.





	cold. (so please cuddle with me.)

Violet was very cold.

And it was pretty annoying.

Here she was, laying on the ground on a pile of blankets. Shivering her ass off as she looks jealously over at Marlon and Louis, who were curled up on the air mattress next to her. With Louis' arms around Marlon's neck and Marlon's arms holding onto Louis like he was gonna leave him, they looked pretty warm with their legs tangled together and Marlon's head stuffed into Louis' neck.

Violet scoffed, wishing she had someone to cuddle with on this rainy night. She sat up, grabbing Louis' hoodie and sliding it over her head, knowing that Louis wouldn't walk out that door without Marlon's varsity jacket wrapped around his shoulders, and Marlon wouldn't let him. He didn't need the hoodie. She pulled the hoodie down to meet the bottom of the shorts she was wearing, sighing a heavy sigh and falling back into the fluffy blankets that she was sleeping on. She laid down and snuggled up to the thin blanket she brought over, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

Fuck.

She was still cold.

Sitting up, Violet looked through her options.

Option one, get up and turn up the thermostat and blame Louis or something like that if anyone asks. (That's kinda rude...)

Option two, find/steal another blanket. (Good option.)

Option three, join Louis and Marlon. (Not like she hasn't done it before.)

Option four, join Clementine in her room. (Scary thought honestly.)

Options one and three were scratched off after a few minutes of thinking. One was just plain rude, and Marlon and Louis would probably squish her and they were already asleep.

Now, Violet knew the best option was two. It was a thing that caused no hard feelings, and everybody would probably forget about it.....

Buuuuuuuuuut.......

Violet really wanted to try option four.

So she did.

She got up quickly, looking around as she grabbed her pillow and a few blankets. She quickly stepped towards the living room doorway, looking over at the sleeping couple on the air mattress. She smiled, heading out of the room and walking across the creaky steps as she tried to keep quiet. She made it to Clem's room, quietly opening the door and peaking inside. Clem was asleep on her bed, her eyes facing Violet. She was delicately moving a bit, causing Violet to smile and walk over to the shorter girl. She shook her shoulder a bit, waiting for a response. Clem's eyes fluttered open, looking at Violet in the eyes.

"Oh, hey Vi." Clem mumbled, sitting up and looking up at the girl. "You need something?"

"Yeah... I was wondering if... Y'know what never mind." Violet had chickened out and had started to make her way towards the door, before a tanned hand had grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed.

"I know your cold. You can sleep with me." Clementine reassured the other girl, quickly lifting up the blankets so Violet could snuggle into the warm space on the small bed.

Violet was happy that she chose option 4.


End file.
